The Ocean's Kiss of Death
by L. Halin
Summary: Jack x OC. Fourth and completely new sequel for my POTC series! "What has become of my beloved Pearl?" "I lost the pearl as I lost me leg!" "Lost the Pearl!" "Aye, I defended her mightily enough, but she was sunk nonetheless." "And what of Gin?" Barbossa hesitated briefly before grimly stating, "Drowned." Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Brand new sequel that I am finally starting to write, as promised. It is most definitely still being figured out, but I decided to write a prologue to help juice up the anticipation of what's to come! **

**That being said, this is a sequel to my Pirates of the Caribbean series, so I VERY STRONGLY suggest reading the previous stories before starting this one. **

**Thank you to all my loyal and faithful readers for sticking around and waiting for this new story! I love and read every single one of you and your reviews. As promised, here it is. If any of you have any suggestions or ideas for any quick scenes or plot twists or anything of the kind you'd be interested in reading, contact me and I will definitely consider it! **

**Now finally, onto the story. This is a prologue and as always I'm keeping it to the style I have, so it is very poetic. **

* * *

**The Ocean's Kiss of Death.**

Waves crash around me, threatening to pull me back home where I belong. The soft, calming rumble as I drift up onto a foreign dream where castles made of sand grains loom over me.

The sand welcomes me, kissing my hair sweetly and tempting me to stay, warm and almost velvet-like as the tide crawls back up, whispering that I belong at the bottom of the ocean.

_Come back, back, back… Come back, back, back… _

Letting my fingers curl and slip through the mounds of small dunes that slink and spill through my hair and dress, the touch so soft and light.

Sun blazing down at me as I allow the current to carry my soul back to the sea, back to the depths of the ocean, and back to the darkness. The soft swell covering me like a blanket, embracing my form.

_Back to Jack, Jack, Jack… Come back… Come back, back with us… beautiful one… beautiful Gin…_

And so, I sacrifice my lips and allow the ocean to kiss me and fill my lungs with its love.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! I will update as soon as possible, most likely the first chapter will be up in about a week. **


	2. Chapter One

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Here's the first chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, I loved reading them and will reply to them within the next 48 hours! **

**The story starts with a third person perspective and will switch into other character's perspectives later. I didn't want to confuse any readers about that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack burst out from the back of the carriage with Gibbs only to be faced and surrounded by dozens of soldiers, threatening with guns.

"All part of the plan, yes?" Gibbs joked heartily behind Jack.

Jack turned around in haste to get back into the carriage and got knocked over by a soldier as Jack fell forwards against Gibbs and coughed out, "No," and was seized and put into chains.

After being dragged down a marvelously vast hall and chained to an extremely lavish and ornate golden chair in front of a superb table filled with a lavish feast and other edibles, Jack struggles with the chains and took a look around his surroundings.

Sitting in a dining room, expensive and rich mosaics decorated the heights of the grand walls. Enormous windows allowed generous views and lights to pool in draped by heavy billows of rich curtains with fine detailing.

Jack continued to gaze about the room, noting that the place he sat trapped in must belong to someone of high ranking and then stared in front of him at the table. Just a few feet away from him, were cream puffs staring innocently at him on a golden tray.

Jack curled his fingers around the chair's intricate armrests and pushed his weight forward, scraping the chair along the surface barely a few inches. Huffing slightly, he pushed his weight forward with more effort and scraped the chair even more forward this time.

Repeating this until he thought he was close enough to nab one of the pastries, Jack leant forward with childish eagerness. However in that moment, the doors in front of him from across the room suddenly opened and Jack ended up knocking the treat up to the ceiling, trapping it onto the brilliant chandelier hanging above.

Soldiers strode in, accompanied by butlers and servants, briskly moving into the room and into their designated stations while leading a very large and pompous man, dressed in rich clothing and extravagant wig.

The man sat himself in a boastful manner down into a meticulous and throne-like chair directly in front of Jack, with only the vast dining room table separating them. A butler appeared at the large man's left side and questioned with interest, "You _are_ Jack Sparrow?"

Jack drew up a slight look of confusion and proceeded to correct him, "There should be a 'Captain' in there somewhere."

The large pompous man spoke up and stated with a sneer, "I have heard of you. And you know who _I_ am."

Another slight look of confusion and Jack responded, "Face is familiar… have I threatened you before?"

The butler on the right side of the porky man piped up with indignation, "You are in the presence of George Augustus, Duke of Brunswick-Luneburg, Arch treasurer and Prince-elector of the Holy Roman Empire, King of Great Britian and Ireland… and of you."

Jack stares for a moment before a look of surprise flits across his face, "Doesn't ring a bell."

George continues on, "I am informed that you have come to London to procure a crew for your ship."

"This is rumor, not true," Jack states immediately.

"Then you lied to me when you told me you were Jack Sparrow," George argues back.

"I am Jack Sparrow, but I am not here to procure a crew," as Jack started telling him, he starts to jingle his chains loudly and obnoxiously while starting to speak slightly louder above the noise he is creating, "That is someone else."

A look of irritation comes across George's immensely large face, as he looks to his butlers, demanding, "Ah, someone _else_ named Jack Sparrow. You brought me the wrong wastrel, find me the proper one and dispose of this imposter!"

Jack continues to obnoxiously move and jangle his chains while responding hastily, "Wait, wait, wait, hang on. I am Jack Sparrow, the one and only. And I am in London—"

"—To procure a crew. To undertake a voyage to the Fountain—"

"—What?" Jack asks loudly as he starts to severely rattle his chains and feign deafness.

"Can someone please remove those infernal chains?!" George demanded.

Once Jack's chains had been removed, the butlers once again spoke to Jack, "We know you're in possession of a map."

The other butler piped up, "So confiscate the map and to the gallows with him!"

George sneered out at Jack, "Have you a map?"

Starting to reach to the inside front of his coat, Jack realizes he doesn't and pauses, thinking quickly and states, "No."

"Where is it?"

"The truth? I lost it," Jack says while standing up from his chair and starts admiring closely at the assortment of food resting upon the table, "Quite recently in fact."

As Jack continues to glide along the table, mesmerized by the food, George retaliates, "I have a report. The Spanish have located the Fountain of Youth."

Jack leans forward to poke at some whipped cream before flinching violently away with every childish yell from George, "I WILL NOT. HAVE SOME MELANCHONY. SPANISH MONARCH. A CATHOLIC. GAIN. ETERNAL. LIFE!"

Taking a last hesitating look at George, Jack swiftly took a lick of whipped cream on his finger, stealing the cherry.

The butler on George's right spoke again, "You do know the way to the Fountain?"

While taking a delicate handkerchief from the table to wipe his hand with, Jack scoffed, "Of course I do - look at me."

As Jack walked to the end of the table, the other butler spoke, "You could guide an expedition."

Positioning a chair while leaning on it from behind, Jack replies, "With your permission, your heinie, you will be providing then, a ship?" and whips the handkerchief backwards behind him, "And a crew?"

George leans back, "And a Captain," and gestures forth to his butler.

Another set of doors open up and a limping man comes thundering down the hallway and enters the room by bowing most graciously to George at the opposite end of the table from Jack.

As the Captain rises from his bow, Barbossa reveals his face and then continues to greet George, "Afternoon, Sire," and shifts his gaze to Jack.

Jack slowly straightens himself up, glaring at Barbossa with utmost contempt.

Barbossa thumps forward swiftly next to George, "If I may be so bold, why's that man not in chains? He must be manacled at once."

George scoffs with a pretentious tone and states, "At the center of my palace? Hardly."

Jack starts to walk back down to the center of the table in front of them, drawling out with sarcasm, "Hector. How nice to see a fellow pirate make good of himself."

"Pirate? Nay. Privateer, on a sanctioned mission, under the authority and protection of the Crown," Barbossa responded while lavishly petting the ridiculous wig upon his head.

"As may be, but first… what has become of my beloved Pearl?" Jack leaned forward in angered anticipation for the answer.

Barbossa threw Jack a stern look and thrust his wooden stump of a leg across the table, "I lost the Pearl as I lost me leg!"

"Lost the Pearl?!" Jack exclaimed with seething disbelief.

Barbossa lifts his peg leg off the table as he claims, "I defended her mightily enough, but she be sunk nonetheless."

Jack barely whispers out the next question in fury, "And what has become of my beloved Gin?"

Barbossa hesitated for the slightest moment, looking remorseful before regaining his composure and spitting out, "Drowned with the Pearl."

The answer hung in the air for a moment, the words sinking into Jack before rage engulfed him and he lunged forward, ready to kill Barbossa, scattering plates and dishes of food aside before being held back by soldiers.

Jack stares at Barbossa with a livid expression, "If that ship be sunk properly, _you_ should be sunk with it."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Read and review if you like. See you soon with the next chapter!**


End file.
